Doremi Mouth, a Lemonade Mouth SpinOff
by HaruChanSatoba
Summary: What if the girls met in detention at Mesa High instead of a Magic Shop? What if they became a band instead of Witchlings? Find out for urself in this fun spin-off of a hit DCOM! OC included, includes light HarukaXAiko, HazukiXOnpu, and MomokoXHaruka ON HIATUS
1. Cast List :D

Doremi Mouth- Cast List

Doremi Harukaze/Dorie Goodwyn- Stella Yamada

Hazuki Fujiwara/Reanne Griffith- Wen Gifford

Aiko Senoo/Mirabelle Haywood- Charlie Delgado

Haruka Satoba/Falicity Kirman- Mo Banjaree

Onpu Segawa/Ellie Craft- Olivia White

Momoko Asuka/Mindy Robinson- Scott Pickett

Majo Rika/Patina- Ms. Reznick

Oyajide/Feradagio- Principal Brenigan

Tetsuya Kotake/Todd Washington- Ray Beech

Nobuko Yokokawa/Belinda Higgins- Victoria

Reika Tamaki/Josie Huffington- Jules


	2. How It All Began

Doremi Mouth

Chapter 1: How It All Began

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey, girls. (has sad face on)**

**Ojamajos: Hey, Marissa! What's wrong?**

**Me: I have to regret telling u this, but I don't own u.**

**Hana: But you do own Falicity :D though u kind of ARE Falicity…**

**Me: (perks up) True, true. :D**

**Doremi: Don't forget to mention that u don't own Lemonade Mouth either. Or its plotline. And characters :)**

**Hazuki: We absolutely LOVE this spinoff! :D**

**Me: yea. I hope my readers do! (gets excited)**

All POV's

(**Bold** is singing, _italics_ are Ellie's voiceover, underline is emphasis, and normal is regular font.)

Screaming fans rush through, over the Ojamajo symbol, a double note with a crown shape. Tickets are handed to the handlers. The fans stamp and clap out a cheer.

_Poets… geniuses… revolutionaries…Doremi Mouth has been called all of these things._

Backstage, 6 15-year-old girls were getting ready to perform. The girls, in order, had red hair in 2 Odango buns; had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail by an orange hair bow; had sapphire-blue hair flipped, with a spit curl; had amethyst-purple hair pulled into a single pigtail on top of her head; had bright blonde hair in two low rings; and had strawberry-blonde hair pulled into two pigtails on top of her head. They were the Ojamajos: Pink, Orange, Blue, Purple, Yellow, and Green.

_But the real story... the story of how our band came to be… _

Green admired her sequined gloves, and put on some black mascara; Blue twirled a drumstick as a top hat with feathers was put on her head; Orange took off her nerdish glasses, and put in contacts, showing off her golden-orange eyes; Pink took her hair out of the Odango and put in neon pink highlights, slinging her trusty pearl-colored guitar over her shoulders; Purple put her lucky lavender feather in her hair, over her right ear; and Yellow pulled her rings out, revealing long flowing hair, and she pulled them into pigtails, and fastened her boots.

…_is a mystery to them all. I wonder if they'd believe it… if I told them that it all started…_

Music started playing. The girls walked towards the stage, their faces silhouetted by the back lights. The fans were screaming as loud as they could when the Ojamajos walked on.

Purple sang, "**Oo yea, mm, breakthrough…"**

…_right here. _

(Flash to detention room)

Ellie's POV (_italics_ are her thoughts)

We sat at the detention desks, with a strict Miss Patina watching us. I was writing a letter. (Who to, you may ask? Well, you'll find out soon enough.)

Miss Patina said, "The rules o' here are simple. No eating, no drinking, no sleeping, no talking, no tapping, no texting. Ya break a rule, I add on another day o' detention. We clear? Good." She turned around.

_Dorie Goodwyn, lead guitar. Reanne Griffith, keyboard. Falicity Kirman, bass. Mirabelle Haywood, drum _goddess_, and me, Ellie Craft- future frontgirl of Doremi Mouth._

Mrs. Patina walked around for a few minutes, lost in thought. Mirabelle absentmindedly twirled her drumstick, and I kept writing. Miss Patina lit up for a second, and then reached into a bag, pulling out red handkerchiefs.

_It was this ragtag group of 5 young witchlings that started it all._

Miss Patina stated, "Alright. I have decided, rather than let you twiddle yer little thumbs fer the next half hour, we are gonna put those thumbs ta use. We're gonna clean up around here, we're gonna unpack, and then we're gonna turn this storage room into a music room!" She was beaming at her idea, and the girls looked at her strangely.

She calmly continued, "I mean, we might as well make the best of it, right?" She picked up a guitar. "We've been banished to the basement. By that baka Oyajide…" She sadly played a chord. She heard a noise, and then looked around wildly.

"Did you hear…?" She looked up, and heard the noise again: a sink's faucet. "Ooh!" She walked around, starting to rant again.

"If they even use a fraction of the school's gymnasium to cut back on this little music program, I swear I'll…" She was cut off again by the sound of a toilet flushing above.

"Ugh…that is it. That is IT." She was about to speak again, when all of a sudden, time seemed to stop.

_But, if you want me to tell this right, I need to go back to the beginning…the morning it all began._

**A/N: Woohoo! My first chapter, yay! Read and review, hope ya like! :) Love, Haruka-Chan**


End file.
